Irish Heartbeat
by Kali Shadow
Summary: A trasnfer studnet from Ireland has come to Hogwarts for her seventh year of school. She's caught the eye of Fred Weasley and they're becoming friends, but does the new girl have some secrets she doesn't want her new friends to know? Will she tell them?
1. Irish Arrival

Hello all! I'm back an' I'm doing a little remaking. Okay okay, I'm a little indecisive sometimes. I wanna say thanks to all my reviewers! However, I'm redoing this a little… Sorry… hopefully it'll be better… hopefully. Anyway, here we go! 

An Alley Kat Production: Irish Heartbeat (formerly known as An American Surprise)

Seventeen year old Fred Weasley walked down Diagon Alley with his twin brother George, younger brother, Ron, and only sister Ginny. The four had finally gotten away from their mother, not that they didn't love her, she could just be so annoying sometimes. They'd been shopping for their school supplies all day. The twins were dreading the return to school, Ron and Ginny however didn't mind to much. They'd gotten all their required materials except for their books, making Flourish and Blotts their next stop. 

"Almost done." Ron said in an exasperated tone. "Who thought getting stuff for school would take this long?"

"It took longer with Mom, just remember that." Ginny said sarcastically. "At least it's a nice day." She continued taking a look up at the sky. The late August sun shone down in a blaze making her crave an ice cream cone. "When were done, can we get some ice cream?"

"We'll have to see how much money we have when were done here." George replied as he opened the door to the book shop.

"I think it can be arranged." Fred smiled as he flicked a finger down her nose causing her to giggle. 

"Lets see here, what dose little Gin need?" George said pulling papers from his pocket. He looked down the list. "We've got these already except your Arithmacy book."

"Do I need anything that we haven't got?" Ron said half angry. The Weasleys were a little tight on cash so the books were handed down. 

"Jeez Ron, even if we had the money to get you new stuff we still wouldn't, why waste the money when we've already got the books?" Fred explained in a matter-of-fact tone. Sometimes it still amazed Ron how the twins had grown up, a little. "Besides, it's not like the books we give you are in poor condition, despite popular belief we take care of our stuff." He said with a goofy grin. 

"Yeah yeah."

"Actually you do need something new, Ron." George looked up from Ron's list. "Says here you need a new book for Care of Magical Creatures- and I don't think this one bites." Ron laughed as he thought of his third year biting book, assigned by none other than Hagrid, the Hogwarts Groundkeeper and Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Cool." Ron said a little happier now. He turned around and set off to find his book, Ginny followed behind him. 

"Well then we've just got to find our books." Fred turned to his twin.

"Well let's get with it then." Both boys went through the store with their lists. They split up to find the books for classes they didn't have together. Fred went in search of his Advanced Astronomy book while George went to get a Divinatoin book. Fred searched down the isle and up again. After finding his book he was about to find the others when a voice called to him. 

"Excuse me." He turned to find a pretty girl about his age with long auburn hair. Dark green eyes that almost looked black hid behind oval shaped glasses. She was dressed in a light blue sun dress. "Could you help me?"

"Sorry I don't work here but I'll see what I can do." He gave a goofy grin. A wave a relief crossed her face. 

"Thank you. Could you reach book for me, being short is a curse in itself." She said with a smile. He ralized the Irish accent she had.

"Sure, which one." 

"It's that one there." She pointed to a book on the ninth shelf up. "The one with the watery-looking cover. It's way out of my reach." She was right seeing she only stood about five foot two.

"I'll try, looks high for me too." He stretched up, but only his fingertips reached. "Damn, sorry."

"It's okay, I'll have to ask the shop keeper. Thanks for trying." She turned to leave but a thought struck Fred's mind. 

"I could lift you." She turned back around. A devilish smile played on his lips.

"Uhh, I'm not so sure about that." She hesitated. "Well okay I guess." She walked back over to the shelf. He stood behind her and put his hands on her hips. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah." She replied, blushing, but he didn't see. Then he lifted her up and she quickly grabbed the book. He was about to set her down when a familiar voice crossed the store. 

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY COUSIN WEASLEY!" In a haste Fred almost dropped the girl. Draco Malfoy appeared at the end of the isle. "What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing with my cousin Weasley?" Fred stood there dumbstruck. _Cousin?_ He thought, _they don't look related._ But he quickly recovered. 

"I was just about to whisk her away to my castle and make her my bride." He said with a grin. Malfoy went pale, paler than usual then red with anger. 

"Why you…" The two boys stared daggers at each other. George, Ron and Ginny came to see what the commotion was about. Several moments went by in silence.

"Sorry. It's okay Draco, he was just helping me get a book." She gave a shy smile towards Fred. "Thank you for the help." She pulled on Draco's arm. He still kept his eyes locked with Fred's as she finally pulled him around the corner. 

"What the hell happened here?" George regarded his brother with a curious eye.

"I'll explain it over ice cream." Fred said as they bought their books and headed outside. 


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

Well here we go with remake number three. I've changed some things again, done some major stuff and some little stuff but anyways, I'd like to thank Weasley-Gurl, Ziegod Lizski, Gypsy Malfoy, Crimson Angel and Ginger for their reviews, it means a lot. (Especially the energetic ones! ^.^) I know I was a bad girl in the last chapter and forgot my disclaimer * slaps forehead * bad girl…

Disclaimer: (as if you weren't expecting it) I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did but I don't. It's okay I'll live. I do however own the plot and the unfamiliar characters. 

Alley Kat Productions would like to present chapter two of Irish Heartbeat: Arrival at Hogwarts

On September first, the day after the run-in with Malfoy and his enchanting cousin, Sydney, the Weasleys, as well as the rest of the Hogwarts population, were heading off to school. Mrs. Weasley stood there teary-eyed and smiling at her children. Only four left. Almost half her children were gone and this year two more would be spending their last year at Hogwarts. 

"Alright everybody, have a good year. Don't forget to owl your old mother every now and then."

"That's going to be a bit difficult seeing that we don't have an old mother, but we'll try." Fred smiled as he hugged his mother, then he disappeared through the barrier at Platform Nine and Three Quarters to the Hogwarts Express. Each Weasley child gave their mother a hug and boarded the train. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood there waving as the train sped away. 

"Oh Arthur, I can't believe that this will be Fred and George's last year. I'm losing two more…" Tears began to fall down her cheeks. 

"Come on Molly, you're not losing anybody. They're still ours. They'll always be there." He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. He took her hand and led her away from the station. On board the train Ron and Ginny had gone off in search of Harry and Hermione. The twins had met up with Lee Jordan, a long time friend and partner in crime. 

Meanwhile a still slightly peeved Malfoy paced the compartment where Grabbe, Goyle and Sydney sat. 

"Draco, I'm sorry alright, I didn't know who it was, he offered to help me when I asked. Stop pacing. I didn't mean to upset you." Sydney said as she curled up on the seat, her large white and black kitten jumping into her lap.

"You could have asked me. You know I despise the Weasleys."

"I couldn't find you or the shopkeeper, I asked for help and he helped me. I don't see what your problem is." She stared out the window. Draco sat back down and thought as Sydney sang to herself, something she did when she was either blissfully happy or upset.

Sydney had always been there for him, she probably knew him better than he did. Growing up a Malfoy was hell, and they both knew it. His father was so cruel and his mother didn't ever seem to care. But there was always that one week of heaven when he went to spend the week with Sydney in Ireland during the summer. Sydney's mother was his mother's sister, so he so they never had the same view of life that the Malfoys did. Draco's Uncle Jake had been killed in an accident just after their second child, Serenity, was born, that year there was no happy trip to Ireland. He'd never seen Sydney and Aunt Sam so sad, and neither is still the same. Draco had tried to stay as long as possible with them, but his father insisted that he come home with the rest of them. Then again, his father never did like it when he went to Ireland every summer. He believed Sydney to be too much of an influence on Draco. Draco supposed he had his mother to thank for that week in heaven each year, she insisted that he spend some time with her family too. After Jake's accident Aunt Sam became somewhat ill, but she recovered. This past summer just as Sydney was about to enter her last year of school, her mother became sick again, and with Sydney going off the school there wasn't anyone to take care of Serenity, who's only three, so they moved to London. A hand waved in front of Draco's face causing him to wake up from his memories.

"We're going off to find something to do boss." Crabbe informed Draco in his low voice.

"Yeah this is boring." Goyle added in.

"Whatever." They both shrugged as they walked out. Sydney stood up and set the kitten down.

"I'm going for a walk." She slid open the door and into the hallway, kitten in tow. Draco sat in the sun and brooded, an Irish trait he learned from her. 

She'd hoped to find then end of the train and get some fresh air, but her little companion had other plans. A small toad sat in the frame of a door. The playful kitten eyed it maliciously. The toad saw the kitten and took off down the hall. The kitten shot off behind it right through Sydney's legs.

"Oh no! Mage come back here!" She began to run down the hall after the two. With a chance of safety the toad took a sharp right into a compartment and Mage followed in. The door closed as Sydney came down the hall. "Oh great. Mage! Here love, come on. Where'd they go?" Inside the compartment the toad cowered behind the feet of a familiar redhead.

"Well Trevor, escaped again?" George Weasley picked up the toad just as Mage took a swipe at him.

"And I see you've brought a friend." Fred leaned over to pick up Mage. "And who might you be?" He said looking at the tags. "Magestic eh? Creative name. Somebody must be looking for-" A knock came at the door. "you…" He finished. 

"Come in." Lee Jordan piped up from the corner. The door slid open to reveal Sydney in her light blue jeans and faded yellow t-shirt. Fred and George gaped at her. She stood there with a look of slight exasperation on her face. Then a nervous look crossed her face.

"Did a black and white kitten come in here?" She said quickly, wanting to get out of there.

"Yeah. I'm Fred, this is my twin George. That's Lee Jordan." Lee waved from the back. "You new?"

"Yes, I'm Sydney." She said as she took the kitten from Fred. "Thanks for finding her." Fred recognized the accent.

"You wouldn't happen to be the girl from the bookstore yesterday, would you?" Fred asked suddenly. She nodded. "Well then, sorry for the trouble, with Malfoy."

"It's ok." She gave a weak smile. "Thanks again for finding Mage." She turned and left.

"Well she doesn't seem to much like Malfoy, now does she?" George said as he stared at Fred.

"Nah, way too timid." Lee agreed. 

"Could be fun to prank." George's face lightened.

"Could be." Lee agreed again. "Fred?"

"Yeah sure." 

"Whoa, where'd that come from."

"I just think we should give her some time before we start picking on her."

"Looks like Fred's got a new fancy." George teased.

"Maybe." Fred grinned.

Sydney continued her way to the end of the train, after sending Mage back to the room where Draco was. After what felt like a hour she finally found the end of the train. She opened the door to receive a blast of fresh late-summer air. It made her miss Ireland. She looked down at the silver ring on her left hand. The Celtic runes of past, present, future, love and trust were engraved in the thin band. A sole tear escaped down her cheek landing on the ring. 

"Da…" She whispered (A/N: Da is Irish for Dad). It was the last gift she ever received from her father, who was a smith. He specialized in jewelry. Around her neck lay the silver locket given to her by her mother. Inside the heart shape was a mysterious lady she had never known. Her mother said it was a family heirloom so she wore it. She kept it partly because the lady reminded her of herself. Suddnely the door behind her opened. A girl with vibrant red hair stepped out, then stepped back. Her look of exasperation changed to surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't know anybody was out here. Usually I'm the only one who comes out here." The girl's azure eyes sparkled in the sunshine. 

"Oh it's okay, I was just getting some fresh air." 

"You wouldn't happen to be the girl from the bookstore yesterday would you? Malfoy's cousin?"

"Aye."

"Hi, I'm Ginny."

"Sydney." She smiled.

"Are you from Ireland?"

"Aye. It's a nice day isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ginny glanced out over the passing landscape.

"I should go change into my school robes. It was nice to meet you Ginny." She smiled again and stepped back into the train.

Several minutes later the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmead Station. All of the students took up the ritual of the horseless carriages, except for the first years you had the traditional ride across the lake. Sydney wished she could ride with the first years to get the full experience of the school but she followed behind Draco with Mage under her arm and her carry-on bag in her other hand. Ginny saw Sydney and waved, Sydney returned the gesture with a small wave. 

"Another Weasley." Draco spat. "You have a thing for muggle lovers?"

"My father was a muggle." She whispered sharply in a rare spurt of anger. The two climbed into a carriage along with some girl named Pansy, who Sydney didn't know. All she knew is that Draco really wasn't enjoying her company.

"Who were you waving to?" Fred asked his little sister.

"Sydney, remember her from yesterday?"

"Oh yeah…You getting to know her?"

"Not really, I met her on the train."

"Cool." Fred grinned again.

Soon the students arrived at the school. They all climbed the steps and entered the castle. Sydney stood next to Draco in awe of the entrance. Suddenly she heard her name.

"Spelling! Sydney Spelling." A tall lady with black hair was calling her name.

"That's Professor McGonagall, head of the Griffindor house. You'd better answer her." Draco explained.

"Over here!" Sydney called. McGonagall turned her head and came over.

"Good day to you Miss Spelling. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall. You'll have to come with me for a minute. We need to talk about your situation. Please follow me." Sydney nodded and Draco shrugged. Sydney followed as Professor McGonagall lead her up a short staircase then to a door. 

"Please step into my office." Sydney did. McGonagall sat behind her desk and motioned for Sydney to sit down. Sydney took a seat as McGonagall adjusted her glasses. "First of all, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm the transfiguration teacher here. At the moment Hogwarts is a little full, so instead of a normal dorm with other students you'll be placed in one of the Head Girl rooms. Though you won't be a Head Girl."

"Yes professor." Sydney smiled to herself. She like to be by herself. Professor McGonagall stood up. 

"Well we should head down to the banquet, you'll need to be sorted." Sydney followed Professor McGonagall back down the stairs and into a large hall. Next they entered the Great Hall through a side door. Inside Sydney was amazed once again. The gigantic room was filled with students at tables, all waiting silently as a line of what Sydney assumed were first were being sorted by the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall took a seat up at the teachers table and pulled out a seat next to her for Sydney. "We'll wait until the first years are done then we will get you sorted." Professor McGonagall whispered. So they sat.

The Sorting Hat kept yelling out houses as the line got shorter and shorter. Finally there was nobody left in the line. Then a tall man sitting next to Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome everybody to Hogwarts. Those of you who are here for the first time, we look forward to your many years to come here. Our seventh years who will be spending their last year we hope you have kept the memories of your Hogwarts career. I would also like to welcome back Professor Lupin, who decided to spend another year here at Hogwarts. I'm sure most of you remember. Now with that said we will let the feast begin!" A loud cheer rang through the hall. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. 

"Professor Dumbledore, is there something you are forgetting?" She looked rather impatient.

"Ah yes. I'm sorry students but the feast will be postponed a few minutes longer." A groan echoed the cheer. "Yes I know but this year we have a treat. Not only will our new first years be joining us but a new seventh year." He turned and smiled at Sydney. "Miss Spelling will you please follow me." Professor Dumbledore and Sydney both stood up and descended to where the Sorting Hat still sat. "I would like everybody to welcome Miss Sydney Spelling to our school this year. She is a transfer student from Ireland. Please make her feel at home." The hall clapped and quieted as Sydney sat down on the stool and Professor Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on top of her head. The hat came down over her eyes and ears. A voice that was not her own filled her head.

__

Hello my dear. Just sit and relax, I'm the Sorting Hat. The voice disappeared again. Sydney could feel it's presence in her mind. _Well let's see here. You have the heart of a Hufflepuff, but the mind of a Ravenclaw. Let's see here you could do well in…_

"GRIFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted. Sydney removed the Hat to hear a loud cheer coming from the Griffindor tables.Gently she stood up and placed the hat back down on the stool. She looked up at Professor Dumbledore who smiled. 

"When you reach the common room a portrait of a young girl will be on the east wall. That is where your room will be. You may make up a password of your own and give it to her. She knows you're coming." With that he turned around and headed back to the teachers table. Sydney began to walk towards the Griffindor table. She looked over at Draco who scowled. She saw Fred waving to her and pointing to an empty seat next to him. She sighed and figured why not, same house. She made her way to the seat. Then magically the food appeared in front of them. The hall filled with noise as everyone began to eat. 

"Thanks." Sydney smiled lightly.

"Hey no problem, just helping a fellow Griffindor." Fred flashed a smile.

"Welcome to Griffindor Sydney." Ginny smiled as well. "I suppose I could introduce everybody. My brother Ron." Ginny gestured towards Ron who sat across from Ginny and was currently stuffing himself with the food in front of them. He managed to swallow.

"Hi there." He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling in the candles. Sydney couldn't help but smile.

"Harry Potter." Ginny continued. Harry sat next to Ron.

"Hello." He half blushed.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione looked up from her book. 

"Very nice to meet you." Hermione smiled as well.

"Nice to meet you both." Sydney kept an even tone.

"And you've already met Fred and George." 

"Hey there Sydney." George said in a cheery voice.

"Hello again." Sydney smiled as the group engaged in conversation around her. 

After a very filling and delicious meal the Hogwarts population headed towards their respective dorms. Sydney walked just behind Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione, a new prefect made her way to the front. 

"The password is Quidditch." The portrait behind her swung open. Some Griffindors settled into the large chairs of the common room while others headed to their dorms. Sydney noticed the picture on the east wall and walked over to it. A young girl in a flower field filled the painting. 

"Ah, you must be the new girl." She smiled in a childish way. "I'm Melody. What shall we use for a password?"

"I'm not sure. What's you're favorite flower?" Sydney asked. "It's Sydney."

"You mean I get to pick? I never get to pick. Let me think. My favorite flowers are Forget-Me-Nots. So we can use that?"

"If that's you're favorite flower, then yes." Melody smiled.

"Forget-Me-Nots! I like that password!" She jumped up and down. Sydney smiled. 

"Forget-Me-Nots, g'night Melody."

"Nighty night, Miss Sydney." The portrait swung open and Sydney climbed the short flight of stairs to a door. She opened the door and stepped in. Mage greeted her at the door. "Hello Mage." She picked up the kitten and began to explore the room. To the right she foung a huge bathroom with a ten-foot bathtub and a separate glass shower. At the end of the mohogany king-size canopy bed was her trunk. Her clothes had already been put away in the large amoire and her dresses were hung in the closet. In the middle of the room was a small couch and coffee table. She set Mage down and changed into her nightclothes which she found very easily. A small noise behind her caused her to turn around. She looked at the vanity table. A house elf in a pink pillow case was putting her brushes and what-nots on the table. "Hello there." Sydney said in a sweet voice so not to scare the elf.

"Oh Mistress! I'm sorry I thought I would be done by the time you got here! I'm almost done!" The little house elf squeaked.

"No, no please let me take care of it. I'm Sydney." She smiled.

"My name is Mopsy. I'm in charge of your room Miss Sydney." 

"Well, I didn't know that." Sydney sat down on the stool. "Nice to meet you." 

"If there is anything that you need please tell me." She gave a small lopsided grin. Just then Mage hopped up to Sydney's lap. Mopsy squeaked and jumped back. 

"Don't be scared she won't hurt you. Come on you can pet her." Mopsy looked terrified. "Come now." Still terrified Mopsy stepped closer with an outstretched hand. She reached for the kitten's head and carefully pet Mage, who in return licked her. "There see she likes you. You two can commandeer our room together." Mopsy smiled.

"She'll be my company, I don't get much company." 

"Well you're welcome here anytime." Sydney took her brush and began to brush her long auburn hair. 

"Thank you Miss. I must go now. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually yes," Mopsy waited, excited. "Can I have a pot of tea for when I wake up? On the table would be nice."

"Yes ma'am it'll be there bright and early, never gets cold neither!"

"Thank you Mopsy." Sydney smiled. The little house elf hopped down to the floor and out a back door. Sydney laughed to herself. After putting her hair into a braid she took Mage and climbed into the bed. Within minutes the whole room was quiet. A single candle burned on the vanity table.


	3. New Beginnings

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I'd just like you to know that I am very indecisive and have changed the first two chapters. So if you previously read the other two chapters, (like before this one was posted), you might want to re-read them…. Sorry bout that….

Disclaimer: I have no claim to Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and such. The characters unheard of are mine tho. Creative little me. Heh heh heh….. LOOKOUT!! The Rampaging Neon Koalas are at it again! Never mind… random thought…. BEWARE!

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Sydney woke early to find herself in a new bed. One familiar thing was Mage next to her. Lightly she rubbed the kitten's back and quietly crept from her king-size bed. She reached for her glasses on the bedside table and put them on. She looked around the room where she found everything in order, her broom sitting in the corner, school books and personal reading neatly stacked on the book shelf. Her camera, picture album and few keepsakes sat undisturbed on top of the bookcase. Beside it lay her guitar case. Something she hadn't noticed last night was a balcony on the other side of her bed. Curious she pulled open the curtains and looked out. The sun was slowly making it's way over the horizon. She closed the curtains, smiled, then pulled her school robes out from the dresser and set them on her bed. Looking around Sydney found the tea she had asked for on the vanity table. She poured herself a cup and took a seat down on the scarlet red couch that filled the center of the room. All of the furniture in the room was a deep mahogany, the drapes and carpet a deep scarlet red, as well as the down comforter on her bed. Sydney set the cup down and walked to the desk that sat next to her amoire. She pulled out a parchment and quill.

__

Dear Mom and Rini,

I've arrived! I'm safe. I hope everything is well. Don't have too much fun without me. I'll write you two a better letter when things start happening. Love you both very much. I'll see you at the holidays.

__

Syd

PS: I've been sorted into Gryffindor.

She rolled up the parchment and put her quill away. She walked to the large barn owl that sat on a perch in the corner of her room. She nestled his feathers and stoked his head. 

"Merdoch, love, how was your trip?" She said with her native Irish accent. Playfully the owl nipped at her fingers. "Come on you, I don't think you'll fit through the window." She said jokingly, wanting to get some fresh air. She took the great bird onto her shoulder and sauntered out onto the terrace. Fresh morning air hit her faster than the rays of the rising sun. "Off you go now." She kissed his wing as he spread them. With a flap of his outstretched wings Merdoch sped into the sky and up to the clouds. Sydney gazed at his retreating form until he was a mere speck in the sky. Seeing that the sun sat above the horizon Sydney sat down on the chair on the terrace with her tea.

Fred Weasley, though hardly a morning person found himself half awake at the crack of dawn. Something wouldn't let him sleep. Growling, he got up and threw on his robe. He opened the door to the balcony and stepped out. Hearing the noise from her seat Sydney stood and looked down off her balcony to the one below. He stood there, red hair tousled by sleep and the morning breeze. Her stomach lurched as she realized she was goggling. Quickly she took a step back and hurried into her room. Fred heard the shutting of the door and looked but saw nothing. Grumpily he went back into his own room, he was starving. 

Sydney quickly dressed and braided her hair. She slipped out of her room with her books and sketch pad in hand. The common room was empty. Only the shadows crept lightly on the walls. She pushed open the Portrait Hole and made her way down the corridors to the Great Hall. To her surprise only a handful of teachers sat at the table in the front, the room was totally void of students. Professor Dumbledore and a teacher Sydney didn't know appeared beside her.

"Morning to you Miss Spelling." He smiled.

"Good morning to you Professor." She made a mental note to sketch his smiling face sometime.

"Did you sleep well my dear?" His eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

"Yes thank you." She couldn't help but return his smile.

"You're up early, students are rarely seen this early in the morning, isn't that right Madame Hooch?" A lady with smiling eyes looked down at Sydney. 

"Oh yes, usually it's just us Professor Dumbledore." She smiled at Sydney. "Nice to meet you Miss Spelling, I'm Madame Hooch, the flying instructor."

"Nice to meet you Madame." She shifted her books to the other arm dropping her sketchbook. The contents flew out. Quickly she bent down to pick them up. Professor Dumbledore bent down to help as well. Sydney tried to stuff all the pictures back into the book but Professor Dumbledore held on the few he'd picked up. 

"Sorry about that. Thanks for helping me." She held out a hand for the pictures he had.

"You're quite the artist Miss Spelling." Dumbledore smiled as he handed the sketches back. On top was a recent sketch of her little sister playing in her garden.

"It's just something to do to pass the time." 

"That reminds me, you haven't chosen an elective course yet. We have many to offer, though you'd probably like to take an art course." He handed her a rolled parchment. She unrolled it. "It's you're schedule. At the bottom is a list of extra courses." The two walked to the teachers table. Sydney looked over her schedule and then skimmed the list of electives. Astronomy stood out. She'd always wanted to take it, but at her old school it wasn't offered. 

"How much work would it be to get into the Advanced Astronomy course? We didn't have it at my school in Ireland."

"I suppose you could do it with the help of a tutor, but you'd have to work on weekends."

"That doesn't bother me. Might bother the tutor though." 

"I'll find someone who won't mind." He smiled. Other students began to file into the hall. 

"Thank you Professor." She returned his smile and went to take a seat at the Griffindor tables. 

At the end of breakfast all the students scattered to their classes. The seventh year Griffindors made their way to the dungeon for potions with the Slytherins. The halls leading down the dungeons were bleak and dreary. Lanterns hung on the walls, shedding little light. Fred walked with George and Lee, though he was only half awake. The two houses filed into the empty room. Snape was never there until just before the bell. The trio of trouble makers found their way to the back. Sydney looked for a seat. 

"Hey! Sydney?" A girl with chestnut hair smiled and waved to her. Sydney walked over to the girl. "Hi, I'm Katie, would you like to sit with us." She motioned to the empty chair next to her. Sydney sat down. 

"Thank you." She smiled at Katie. A girl with dark hair and eyes peered around Katie. 

"Hi I'm Alicia, nice to meet you." She smiled and leaned back. "This is Angelina." A girl on the other side of Alicia had her head down on her arms, but she looked up and smiled.

"'Lo." She resumed her position of sleep. Alicia and Katie laughed. Just then Snape entered and shut the door with a shuttering slam. Angelina's head shot up. 

"Well, well, welcome to your last year of potions. Unfortunately for you, it will be the hardest." Snape sneered at the students as they groaned. "Also you will be assigned lab partners that you will work with for the entire year." Another groan echoed the last. "Alright, alright." Snape pulled a parchment out of his pocket. "Let's see here, Bell and Weasley, George that is…" Snape looked up at George as Katie rolled her eyes

"I always get stuck with the stupid ones." Katie half whispered, half giggled. Sydney noticed the gleam in Katie's eyes that told her she really didn't mind all that much. Snape continued down the list. 

"Spinnet and Jordan." Katie smiled at Alicia. Sydney waited as Snape read the list of partners. As he came to the last pair he hesitated. "Weasley and, and…" He trailed off. "Does anyone here not have a partner?" Sydney slowly raised her hand. "And you would be?"

"Spelling, Sydney the transfer from Ireland."

"Right, right…" Snape muttered. "You weren't on the list. You're with Weasley." He rolled up the parchment as the students moved to sit with their partners. Fred smiled as Sydney sat down next to him.

"Aren't you lucky?" He grinned. She gave him a small smile. Within minutes Snape had them brewing a dreamless sleep potion. A low mumble of chatter filled the room as Snape wandered the room checking on the progress. "So why did you move to Britain Miss Spelling?" Fred asked as he stirred the potion. 

"Actually I'm just staying at Draco's for the year, then I'll be going back home."

"Oh really? That's interesting. I expect you've heard nothing but bad things about the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione."

"Oh yes, you're all a bunch of muggles to him. But I personally hadn't met you, and knowing how Draco's mind works, I figured you weren't all that bad."

"Interesting, very interesting." The two sat silently until the Snape okayed their potion. They cleaned the supplies and gathered their things. They were soon joined by George, Lee, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. 

"Well he never just lets us get used to being back in school, he shoves the workload right onto you." George grumbled and they left the classroom.

"Quit complaining. It's been like this for seven years." Katie playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"At least I have a smart and not to mention good-looking partner for the year." He grinned at Katie, who blushed.

"At least you guys have discussions with your lab partners." Angelina scoffed. "I'm stuck with a Slytherin who won't even talk to me!"

"Aww poor Angelina" Alicia teased. Angelina went to punch her in the arm but Alicia ducked behind Lee. Lee fell back in mock pain and Alicia caught him.

"Oh look see what you've done!" Alicia teased some more.

"Er, sorry Lee, wasn't aiming for you." Angelina smiled then gave Alicia a death glare.

"Well I've got no complaints about my partner." Fred smiled at Sydney. "Though I must say the accent is a bit distracting." She blushed. 

"Aye and you best be getting used to it lad." She half laughed. "Or vould you prefer a French accent?" She said in a very good French accent.

"See what I mean." Fred laughed. 

"So where are we all headed next?" Lee asked, mock scowling at Angelina.

"I think Herbology." Katie looked at her schedule. "Yep let's go." The group walked through the large wooden doors to the greenhouses.

"I hope Professor Sprout forgot about the little accident we had last year." Lee looked at Fred and George.

"Hope so." They chimed in together.

"They blew up an entire greenhouse last year." Alicia explained while laughing. The trio of boys glared at her.

"I noticed." Sydney motioned the remains of the condemned greenhouse.

"Hey we didn't mean to!" Fred said in an exasperated tone.

"Sure you didn't, we believe you." Katie said sarcastically. George grumbled. "Just kidding! Jeez, if I'd done it I would have been proud!" The Gryffindors were the first to arrive to the greenhouses. The little group sat and waited while the Hufflepuffs filed in and took their seats.

***

That night after dinner the houses headed off towards their respective common rooms. Grumbles of homework and no free time filled the Gryffindor common room as the first day of school came to a close. Sydney curled up in one of the window seats with her Transfiguration book. By now the first years had finished their homework and began to play Wizards' Chess and Exploding Snap. Fred sat at one of the tables bent over his Herbology homework. He let our a growl in frustration. 

"How am I supposed to know how many colors a Scallifer* turns?!" George and Katie looked up with the same question.

"Three hundred fifty-one." Sydney said without looking up from her book. Fred looked up in disbelief. 

"I didn't even know there were that many colors." He scribbled down the answer. "How'd you know that?"

"It's in the book, they make lovely conversation partners." She resumed her reading. 

"Did you do all of this already?" Katie said as she her Herbology book.

"Mmm hmm." Sydney nodded. "Did it during lunch." She finished as she shut her book and picked up her sketchbook. 

"What's that?" Alicia looked up from her homework. 

"My sketchbook." Sydney smiled. Just then Hermione came into the Tower, with a look of thought on her face. Ron practically pounced on her and dragged her off to 'talk'. Harry was laughing uncontrollably on the floor in front of the fireplace. Alicia looked like she was going to say something further but Ron and Hermione came back, holding hands. Katie, Alicia, Angelina, and Ginny smiled at Hermione while Fred, George and Lee starred at Ron in disbelief. Fred jumped off his seat and tackled his little brother. George and Lee followed while the girls swarmed around Hermione. Sydney smiled from her seat as she quickly began to sketch the little scene. 

A/N: now that I think about it, this was a really pointless chapter…. but hey, writers block in a wonderful thing, heh NOT! I promise the next chapter will be a bit more interesting. Right now I'm just trying to introduce my character, and get her some friends. We all need some friends, don't we? I have none, 'cept for those rampaging neon koalas… aight enough with the mile long authors notes. Hopefully we'll get this story moving! Ha, I'll shut up now!

Toodles!

K. Shadow


End file.
